Benutzer Diskussion:Garm Bel Iblis
''Knieet nieder vorm Dunklen Lord der Sith! Und nun erhebt Euch, hört Mrs. Celchu zu und tragt Euer Anliegen vor. '' ''- Rote Ehrengarde - '' Eine freudige Nachricht Hallo lieber Asajj Ventress, Ich möchte dir mitteilen, dass wir bald unseren Artikel Anakin Solo um die Junior Jedi Knights Reihe erweitern können, da ich seit heute morgen stolzer Besitzer der kompletten Sammlung bin. Das einzige Problem hierbei ist, dass die Bücher sich zur Zeit noch in Amerika befinden und daher erstmal veschickt werden müssen. Ich hab sie für 36 € zuzuüglich dem Versand (der sich meines Wissen auf 12$, dass sind knapp 10 €, beläuft) ersteigert. Sobald ich sie in meinen Fingern halte, werde ich mich dran machen sie zu lesen und die Informationen in unseren Artikel zu integrieren. Viel Grüße Boba 14:22, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) P.S.:JUHUUUU:) Also, ich bin sprachlos. Ich sitze hier noch mit offenen Mund und denke mir. WIRKLICH? Das ist wirklich super Bild:--).gif. Also ... super. --Asajj Ventress 14:27, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS:SUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEER. Jetzt brauche ich nur noch ne kleine Katze wie eine Freundin von mir, dann ist alles perfekt^^. :Jep finde ich auch:) Der Dank geht an meine MUtter, die sie für mich ersteigert hat, da die Auktion in Amerika aufgestelt wurde und somit um 8 Uhr morgens unserer Zeit zu Ende ging und es somit mir unmöglich machte sie zu ersteigern, da ich noch bis nächste Woche Schule habe-.- Daher danke Mutter ;). Gruß Boba 14:31, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank Frau Zink Bild:;-).gif. "Der Kristallstern" ist auch gestern angekomme, jetzt warte ich nur noch auf die Corellia-Bücher, die hoffentlich die nächsten Tage ankommen. Wir haben alle Quellen *dumdidumdidumdidum*. *FREU*. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 14:34, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Jep das wird ein Spässchen:). So ich werde gleich mal in ICQ on gehen, kann aber sein das ich nicht die ganze Zeit dort vertreten sein kann. Boba 14:40, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallo ihr beiden ich finde das richtig gut das ihr die Artikel von den Überarbeitet. Ich wollte mir auch schon diese Junior Jedi Knights in der Bücherrei ausleihen aber jetzt brauch ich das ja nicht mehr;) Weil will auch erstmal J-P 1-6 lesen und habe mir auch noch einige Comics auf Englisch bestellt. @Boba: Sind die Bücher denn auf Englisch? Weil du sie ja in Amerika gekauft hast.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 16:16, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja die sind auf Englisch, aber nicht weil ich die aus Amerika gekauft habe, sondern weil die noch nicht übersetzt wurden. So ich bin jetzt kurz beim Mäcces. Boba 16:21, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wurden die noch nicht auf Deutsch übersetzt? Das ist ja RICHTIG komisch weil hier in Schweden gibt es die schon auf Schwedisch. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:03, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da sind die Schweden uns ja weit vorraus^^. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 17:04, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ich merk das schon. Aber Irgendwie schockt das auch total. Und ich kenne eine Schwedische und eine Dänische Internet Seite wo sie für billig geld englische Star Wars Comics verkaufen dort habe ich mir grade vorhin sechs stück gekauft. --Der Heilige Klingone 17:10, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) 2000 Edits Dies ist mein 2000ster Edit *Freu*. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:58, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Herzlichen Glückwunsch :) Boba 21:28, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Danke :) Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 21:29, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Cool! Glückwunsch! Wünsche dir weitere gut überlebte Edits!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:31, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Danke. Malte(War doch richtig, oder?). Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:32, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja war richtig!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 21:38, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :So langsam kann ich euch unterscheiden^^. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 21:46, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinen 2000 Edits ;) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:42, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Danke, Nils^.^. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 22:46, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Jo kein Problem wie heißt du den in echt? Oder vielleicht willst du es ja nicht verraten;) --Der Heilige Klingone 22:50, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich bin der Dennis. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 22:50, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Haha wie geil Ich bin der Dennis;) Okay Dennis werd ich mir merken. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:04, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Mach das, Nils^^. Grüßken, --Asajj Ventress 23:07, 6. Jul 2007 (CEST) Neutral Naja ist mein Artikel, bzw ich bin der ursprüngliche Autor. Ich kenne das so von anderen Wiki´s, aber wenn das hier nicht der Fall ist werde ich meine Stimme natürlich ändern ^^ Periphalos öhm... Hast du vielleicht Interesse am Rollenspiel? *grins* Periphalos Weiß nicht, ich kenn Rollenspiele nicht. ^^. (und bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~, ist leichter). --Asajj Ventress 17:21, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wir bieten jeden, der zwar Interesse aber keine Ahnung vom Rollenspiel hat, unsere Hilfe an. Dafür gibt es bei uns die Akademie, wo Leuten wie dir die Grundschritte erläutert werden. Alles was du brauchst ist Phantasie, den nötigen "Ernst" bei der Sache und Spaß am Spiel ^^ Periphalos 18:22, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich überlegs mir mal. --Asajj Ventress 18:23, 7. Jul 2007 (CEST) Vorzeitige Beendigung Tschuldigung, war so ne spontane Handlung von mir ^^ Periphalos 21:37, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) Benutzer Vos Ihr habt Little Ani ins ICQ gebeten um ihm zu zeigen was ein Benutzer gemacht hat, der hier "traurige Berühmtheit" erlangte. Ich weiß natürlich, von wem die Rede ist. Was hat Vos denn gemacht? Wenn du es mir eventuell nicht verraten möchtest, dann sag mir wenigstens, ob es noch etwas altes von vor seiner 3 monatigen Zwangspause ist, oder etwas neues, was seiner Rückkehr im Weg steht. E.B 21:05, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn du mir deine E-Mail-Adresse gibst, kann ich dir das Gerne per E-Mail schicken. --Asajj disku 21:42, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ja bitte. Es ist: Blumenthal-e@web.de E.B 23:50, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Geschickt. --Asajj disku 00:06, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Gesehen. E.B 07:19, 13. Jul 2007 (CEST) Nun, wie siehts aus? Oder wieder Mail? E.B 02:27, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hast du meine nicht bekommen? --Asajj disku 13:27, 14. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Hi Asajj! Darf ich dich in meine Jedipedia Freundesliste eintragen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 02:13, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Klar. --Asajj disku 02:16, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Hehe Danke finde dich nämlich total nett!^^ Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 02:24, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Hey Asajj darf ich dich auch eintragen? --Der Heilige Klingone 02:29, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) Doch hab ich bekommen. Aber ich meinte ne Antwort auf meine Antwot. :) E.B 04:20, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) @Der Heilige Klingone: Klar. @E.B: Ich hab auf meine Antwort keine Antwort bekommen ... --Asajj disku 13:12, 16. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Danke Sehr Asajj. --Der Heilige Klingone 00:28, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Skywalker XL Ist der dort Admin? Hat er dort den selben Namen? E.B 22:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube schon. --Asajj disku 22:32, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich melde mich demnächst auch mal dort an. ich denke ich werde meinen Fan-Fiction Artikel über die "Al'verde-Klasse" von meiner Benutzerseite dort reinkopieren. E.B 22:34, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Mach das :). --Asajj disku 22:35, 17. Jul 2007 (CEST) Könnt ihr mir einen Link zu Seite geben? Danke schonmal. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:50, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) StarWars Fanon Deutschland! bitte sehr ^^. --Asajj disku 22:07, 18. Jul 2007 (CEST) Jo geil danke sehr! --Der Heilige Klingone 15:09, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Das bin ich ! thumb|Das bin ich(rechts) Da die anderen sich auch ein Bild hochgeladen haben, lade ich mal das hoch, was gestern auf dem Geburtstag einer Freundin gemacht wurde Bild:;-).gif. --Asajj disku 23:12, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) P.S. ich bin der typ in grün^^ Du und deine Schwester? E.B 23:14, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Das war auf dem Geburtstag von einer Freundin und die links ist aus meinem Französischkurs :-D. Ich habe nur einnen Bruder :-D. Gruß, --Asajj disku 23:16, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Hehe ich kenns ja schon, lustig dich mal zu sehen ;) Boba 23:22, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Ich kam mir unter Zwang vor ... alle hatten Bilder hochgeladen, da sollte ich das doch auch Bild:;-).gif. --Asajj disku 23:28, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Und ich dachte du wärst Blond!:'(! hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:33, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich war früher blond^^. Wie bist du denn darauf gekommen?--Asajj disku 23:34, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Öhm ja, Weiss net! Ich glaube habe mich einfach von der Macht leiten lassen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:37, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Und wir Sith sind in der Lage ... die Wege der Macht lassen sich verdrehen xD. Du siehst nur das, was wir wollen, das du siehst. --Asajj disku 23:38, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Mm ich sehe dich aber Blond! Links auf dem Bild oder? Scherz!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:45, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich wollt schon sagen ;). --Asajj disku 23:46, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Warst du mal Blond oder hast du übergefärbt gefärbt?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 23:49, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich war naturblond, doch dann sind meine Haare braun geworden. Hin und wieder färbe ich sie mir dann noch mal, aber eher selten. --Asajj disku 23:55, 19. Jul 2007 (CEST) 2500 Edits Dies ist mein 2500 Edit Bild:--).gif --Asajj disku 16:38, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Glückwunsch, Asajj! Da werde ich wohl noch fleißig arbeiten müssen... Bild:;-).gif Liebe Grüße Kyle22 17:22, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Genau, aber das schaffst du schon, MoritzBild:;-).gif --Asajj disku 17:24, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Jo Dennis, ich hab schon 4.000 aber ich muss auch noch arbeiten um an Ani und Yoda ranzukommen....Boba 17:34, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ahh ich hab herzlichen Glückwunsche vergessen...............Boba 17:35, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Macht docch nix ... und Sebastian ... die beiden holen wir doch schnell ein :D. --Asajj disku 17:38, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::::Herzlichen Glückwunsch!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:52, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Danke, Malte --Asajj disku 17:55, 21. Jul 2007 (CEST) Auch wenn sehr verspätet,herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem 2500.Edit--Boba Fett 10:26, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST)Bild:Lol.gif. Episode I Videospiel hast du zufällig das Episode I Videospiel? oder kennst du jemanden der das hat (und hier angemeldet ist)?--The Collector 22:47, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe es leider nicht, sorry, und wer es hat, weiß ich leider auch nicht. :(. sorry. --Asajj Tee? 23:34, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) 3000 edits Dies ist mein *trommelwirbel* 3000. edit! --Asajj Tee? 17:24, 4. Aug 2007 (CEST) Super Dennis feut mich aber beim Ackbar-Artikel wärs gut wenn du mehr zur Zeit bei den Imperialen und zum Todesstern schreibst.PS:Ich kann dir helfen.Dark Lord disku 14:46, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wenn du Quellen hast, immer her damit. EaW benutze ich nur nicht, da es meinen anderen Quellen widerspricht. Und komm am besten in ICQ on. --Asajj Tee? 14:47, 5. Aug 2007 (CEST) Abwesenheit Aufgrund eines Problems mit meinem PC kann ich der nächsten Zeit nur offline Artikel bearbeiten. Sobald das Problem gelöst ist, melde ich mich. Liebe Grüße, --Asajj Tee? 18:30, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Wie bearbeitest du offline Artikel? Boba 20:33, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Mit einem Word-Programm ;). --Asajj Tee? 19:23, 8. Aug 2007 (CEST) Adi Sei Ich möchte dem Benutzer ja wirklich nicht vor den Karren fahren, frage mich aber wirklich, ob der überhaupt antworten will. Ich glaube, er ist sich der Fehlerhaftigkeit seiner Sachen schon bewusst... E.B 13:17, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST)